The Discovery of the Mysterious Rotwang
The Discovery of the Mysterious Rotwang is a fan-made episode written by Kosh Naranek, Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, Magic-is-cute, and CartoonLover. Premise After watching a movie in the theater, Nathan Leash, Cooler and Martin discover Rotwang. With Elaine's help, they nurse him back to health. After Kaptain Kid and his gang holds most of the heroes hostage, Rotwang's true strength is discovered and he must rescue them with Cooler and Marcus' assistance. Plot Part One Narrator: After a long week, Nathan Leash returned from his vacation in Florida. To welcome him back, Cooler and his oldest son Martin decided to show him the movie that Nathan had been wanting to see for quite some time. However, what happened afterwards was something that changed the pups forever... (Nathan Leash, Cooler and Martin leave the theater which displays the movies playing as: Puppylon 5, Catbusters and Raiders of the Lost Bone.) Nathan: Thank you for taking me to see Catbusters! Cooler: No problem. It was just a gift that me and Martin thought of. Martin: Anyways, we should be back at the pound at 7:00 pm. (They continue walking along the sidewalk until a mysterious wheeze is heard by all three.) Cooler: What was that? (Nathan walks over and peeks into the alley) Nathan: Umm.. guys, you should see this. (Cooler and Martin peek into the alley and see the unexpected.) Martin: Don't ask me what that is. Even I dont know. (The thing in the alley is a 6 foot tall wolf who looks nearly starved to death) Nathan: I think we should take it back to the pound. Cooler: Alright. (In the hospital portion of the pound...) Elaine: I see... He is suffering from starvation. Slushy, Vivian, bring him some nutrients and water. Vivian: You got it. (Vivian and Slushy rush off.) (The wolfs eyes slowly open showing blue bloodshot eyes.) The wolf: Wh. Where. Where am i? Elaine: You are in the hospital. The wolf: Who brought me here? Elaine: These three here. (Elaine points to nathan leash, cooler and martin.) The wolf: well then, I guess I should tell you my name and two secrets. Listen closely. My name is Rotwang. I am 40 dog years old. Now the secrets. Do not tell these to anyone without my approval. First I was really created in a lab by drunk college students in Bloomington, Indiana. Not what you would expect but it is how I came into this world. The second is that... well. I am gay. (The other characters do nothing exept sit silently.) Rotwang: and that's all I have to say. (Nathan Leash's eyes are replaced by cartoon hearts.) Rotwang: I will rest now. Do not interrupt my rest until I awake. (Rotwang falls asleep on the hospital bed) Cooler: Well, that was interesting. (Vivian and Slushy return with the nutrients and water.) Elaine: (To Vivian and Slushy) Please don't disturb him. He must rest. (Nathan sighs romantically.) Cooler: I guess then we shall leave. Bye Elaine. Take care of Rotwang. (Cooler and Martin leave the hospital room.) Slushy: Rotwang? What kind of name is that? (Marcus enters the hospital room as Slushy and Vivian place the nutrients and water next to Rotwang's hospital bed silently.) Marcus: (Quietly) Say, who's your friend? Slushy: (Quietly) His name is Rotwang. Cooler, Martin and Nathan found him in the alley. Marcus: (Quietly) Well it looks like he is gonna need some serious care in order for his survival. When he can walk on his own I will put him through a high exercise program designed to get him back to what he should look like. Why is Nathan staring at him? Vivian: (Quietly) I think that Nathans attracted to Rotwang. (Marcus waves his hand infront of nathans eyes.) Marcus: (Quietly) Nathan is attracted to Rotwang. (Nathan sighs romantically.) Nathan: Ho hum. Marcus: (Quietly) You're right. It appears that Nathan is in love. I guess I better go see how Cooler is doing. See you later. (Marcus kisses Elaine and walks away. Tony tip toes in the room as he enters carrying a jacket for Rotwang.) Tony: (Quietly) Just a little get well present for our new friend. (Tony leaves.) Nathan: Oh Rotwang, you take up my mind in romance. I only wish that I could see you in better health. (Nathan strokes Rotwang's forehead and smiles.) Slushy: (Whispering to Nathan) I think Rotwang needs some alone time. Nathan: Alright then. I shall dream of him tonight. (Nathan leaves as Whopper enters the room.) Whopper: (Whispering) I wonder if he's related to Pupzan's tribe. Slushy: Actually, no. Elaine: Cooler, Martin and Nathan found him in the alley. Whopper: Ooh. Anyways I came here to tell you about the meeting in 15 minutes. Elaine: What is it about? Whopper: It's about the wolf. (15 minutes later where meetings are normaly held.) Cooler: Calm down everyone. Now I summoned you all here to talk about our newest discovery: A wolf by the name of Rotwang. I would like a civil and peaceful meeting here. Holly: Thank you, Cooler. As the leader of my puppy pound, I propose that once Rotwang is fully recovered, we should all give him a nice, humble, wholesome welcome as our new member of Holly's Puppy Pound. Marcus: Sure. Why not? Elaine: He is very friendly. Howler: Aroo! And he would provide us some extra strength. Tony: Not to mention that he looks cool. We should get him some nice clothes. Gamma: And he is a few inches shorter than me. Cooler: Alright then. Is there anyone against the introduction of Rotwang into the pound? (No one raises their hand.) Cooler: Then it is settled. Rotwang will be given an opportunity to join the pound as soon as he can walk. (All applaud.) Part Two (Later, Elaine, Slushy, Vivian, Sasha, and Petite are tending to Rotwang.) Elaine: He needs more vitamin D. Sasha: Gotcha. Slushy: Understood. (Rotwang slowly opens his eyes.) Elaine: Hello, Rotwang. Rotwang: Hey, what's going on? Elaine: My assistants and I are nursing you back to health. You need plenty of nutrition to help you get back on your feet. (Rotwang slowly eats the nutrients and drinks the water.) Rotwang: That was far better than the trash I had to eat for a month. Elaine: Oh dear. I'm very sorry to hear that. Once you made a full recovery, we're going to give you something special. Rotwang: I understand, I've been through tough times. It seems that fate has given me peace for once, however I feel something wicked this way coming. I hope its nothing. Slushy: That "nothing" you were referring is the notorious Kaptain Kid Stoneheart. Rotwang: Who? Sasha: Kaptain Kid Stoneheart. To make it a long story short, he's cruel, he's smart, and he's the current head honcho of Stoneheart Inc. Rotwang: He sounds like a terrible person to me. Slushy: He is horrible, also it seems that someone here has a crush on you. Rotwang: Who is it? Slushy: Nathan. He is one of the three who saved you, the collie. (Rotwang begins blushing.) Rotwang: Oh. He... Oh my... Slushy: What's wrong? Rotwang: I'm... I'm... I'm in love. Slushy: With who? Rotwang: Nathan! Slushy: Oh, I forgot that you're.... Rotwang: How did you find out? Slushy: When I was walking back with the nutrients and water I heard you tell the 4 in the room your secrets. I only heard the second one though. Is there anything wrong with that? Rotwang: No. Just keep it a secret. Slushy: Don't you worry. Elaine and I will keep this a secret the best we can. Rotwang: Thank you. Slushy: No problem. (Rotwang smiles and sits up on the hospital bed.) Elaine: Is there anything we can get for you? Rotwang: No, thanks, Not right now. (Marcus and Cooler enter. He smiles.) Marcus: Glad to see that your feeling better. Rotwang: Thanks for the encouragement. Marcus: Any time. How would you like a tour around the puppy pound? Rotwang: Sure. Marcus: Let's stop by the Puppy Power Cafe first. I have a taste for some jelly bean ice cream. Cooler: Me too. Rotwang: Sounds interesting. (Meanwhile at the villains' lair, Kaptain Kid is seen eating his lunch. Ikshan enters.) Ikshan: Master. Kaptain Kid: What is it? Panthera slacking off again? Ikshan: No sir. There is a new recruit for Holly's Puppy Pound. He goes by the name of Rotwang. (Reads a record) Name, Rotwang. Breed, Wolf. Age, 40 dog years old. Origin, Bloomington, Indiana. Rumored to have two secrets no one else knows about. Kaptain Kid: Secrets, eh? I have an idea.... (At the Puppy Power Cafe, Rotwang is eating beef sandwiches and ginger ale.) Rotwang: Mmm! My favorite dish. Cooler: I didn't know you like the stuff. Rotwang: Oh, yes. Cooler: Well, we all have different tastes. Rotwang: Did I ever tell you that I like Gordon and Sapphire's show? Cooler: But I've never seen you in the audience before. Where'd you see them? Rotwang: I watched videos of them through the Internet. Cooler: How? Rotwang: It was during my life on IU campus. I also watched a few reviews of Dog Walker's. He and James Ruff are awesome. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters